The disclosure relates generally to turbo-generators for electrical power generation. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a grid frequency rate limiting system and a droop governor for a turbo-generator.
Droop governors act on a turbo-generator to provide a power response to an electrical power grid in order to stabilize the power grid. The power grid requires a constant balancing of power consumption and power generation, where an imbalance is indicated by a change in grid frequency. A temporary shortage in generation is indicated by a drop in frequency. The droop governor senses this drop in frequency, and increases the power output of the turbo-generator to compensate. Likewise, a temporary overage in generation is indicated by an increase in frequency. The droop governor senses the increase and reduces the power output of the turbo-generator to compensate. Traditionally, a plurality of droop governors act on turbo-generators on an electrical grid, and each responds in this manner in order to provide balance to the grid.